


Um Presente Especial

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iwaoi crianças, apenas isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: O melhor amigo de Hajime fazia aniversário e aquele era, sem dúvidas, o melhor presente do mundo para o pequeno Oikawa.





	Um Presente Especial

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas um pouco de fluffy dos nossos bebês sendo bebês mesmo.

Após a tarde intensa e cheia de brincadeiras e comidas gostosas feitas pela mãe de Oikawa, os dois garotos agora estavam no quarto dele, abrindo ao presentes que este havia recebido em seu aniversário. Não foram tantos quanto o pequeno gostaria, mas estava muito satisfeito assim mesmo. E estava cansado também, mas não queria dormir. Queria brincar mais com Iwa-chan e aproveitar que a mãe do moreno havia deixado ele dormir em sua casa naquela noite, já que era seu aniversário e ela não pode resistir aos grandes olhos brilhantes do pequeno Oikawa. A Sra. Iwaizumi agora entendia bem porque seu filho sempre acabava fazendo o que o outro queria. Nem mesmo Hajime podia dizer “não”.

Depois que os garotos abriram todos ao presentes, apenas um deles foi levado para junto deles, na cama, onde ficaram olhando-o, fascinados.

Era uma luminária cheia de naves espaciais, ETs e coisas do tipo. Oikawa estava encantado pelo presente que seu melhor amigo havia lhe dado.

Hajime esteve a procura do presente perfeito durante toda a semana e só no dia anterior deparou-se com a tal luminária em uma loja de presentes. Não teve dúvidas, tinha que ser aquele presente. Teve que prometer à mãe que seria o melhor aluno da sala e tiraria as melhores notas, pois o presente era mais caro do que ela pretendia gastar, mas nada era capaz de dissuadir o garoto, que prometeu tirar as melhores notas se isso fosse garantir o presente perfeito para o amigo.

\- É tão legal, Iwa-chan! Foi o presente mais legal que eu ganhei! – Tooru exclamou, maravilhado com a forma que as figuras refletiam nas paredes.

Hajime estava feliz por saber que o amigo tinha gostado, mas ficava tímido com tantos agradecimentos, então escondeu as bochechas coradas no travesseiro e apenas murmurou:

\- Ah, que bom que gostou.

\- Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, Iwa-chan! – foi surpreendido pela declaração de Oikawa junto do impacto de pequenos bracinhos envolvendo-o pelo pescoço em um abraço desajeitado.

Suas bochechas coraram ainda mais depois do beijo molhado que ganhou na face, tamanha era a empolgação de Tooru.

\- O-ok, Kusokawa, agora sai daqui!

\- Você é muito rude, Iwa-chan! Só estou agradecendo! - Oikawa reclamava, mas já estava muito habituado às carrancas do amigo.

\- Já agradeceu, agora vamos dormir. - retrucou o menor.

Acomodaram-se na pequena cama, pois Oikawa se recusava a colocar seu melhor amigo do mundo todo pra dormir num futon qualquer, no chão do seu quarto, sendo que ambos cabiam perfeitamente bem na cama dele. Apesar de ser quase sempre rude, Iwa-chan merecia sua consideração, principalmente depois daquele presente super maneiro.

\- Sabe Iwa-chan... Quando crescermos, eu vou comprar uma luminária como essa pra você, mas de dinossauros, porque eu sei que você prefere. Então, nós poderemos colocar as duas na cabeceira da nossa cama.

\- Hm? Como assim? - Hajime virou-se na direção do outro, mostrando em seu rostinho o quão confuso estava com aquela conversa.

\- É que, bom... Você sabe, é claro que vamos morar juntos, né Iwa-chan? Porque você é meu amigo e eu não quero que você fique longe, então decidi que assim seria melhor. - explicou Oikawa, soando muito convencido daquilo. - E então, quando morarmos na mesma casa, teremos nossas luminárias legais no nosso quarto!

\- No nosso quarto?

\- Sim, Iwa-chan! - Oikawa exclamou, como se fosse óbvio - Qual o problema? Nós sempre dormimos juntos, isso não vai mudar quando a gente crescer, né?

\- Hm... Bom, eu acho que não. - Secretamente, Hajime pensava que seria bem divertido morar com seu amigo idiota. Eles poderiam jogar video game e caçar insetos pra sempre. Ah, e é claro, jogar vôlei também.

\- Então está combinado! - Tooru exclamou, com os olhos ainda grudados na luminária - Nosso quarto terá as luzes mais legais do mundo!

Logo os garotos deixaram-se levar pelo cansaço do dia agitado e dormiram de mãozinhas dadas, como sempre acabava acontecendo. Na hora de acordar a dupla, a mãe de Tooru não resistiu à cena adorável em sua frente e registrou o momento e uma linda foto que se tornou a sua favorita dentre tantas que tinha dos dois.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
